


gerontocracy

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: per deim [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hokage Sakura, Hokage Sakura AU, Hokage Sarada, Hokage Uchiha Sarada, Team Seven is old and meddling, Uchiha Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: gerontocracy: noun1.a state or government in which old people rule.2. government by a council of elders.(If she could kill her parents for obstructing the work of the Hokage for their own selfish reasons, she would.)





	gerontocracy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hokage Sarada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350643) by surfacage. 



> This one wanted to be super long, too. It's another part of the Hokage!Sakura AU, just several years into the future. There will be a lot more of that AU in this series because I'm a slut for Hokage Sakura, let's be real. Please enjoy and review!

Boruto knew, because honestly by this time he really should, that entering the Hokage’s office was always a risky business. He had no remembrance of Lady Tsunade’s reign and definitely didn’t remember the Fourth or the Third. He had heard stories from his father about binge drinking and a lot of shattered pottery. Which seemed to be a common thread throughout the history of the office; their purchases of pottery were frankly rather appalling. 

Bolt had grown up with the Spring Hokage, as the other nations had dubbed her, in office until Sarada was old enough to take over from her mother. The Spring Hokage, the shadowy ANBU Commander, the head of the Shinobi Academy, and the Hyuuga Clan Head were all figures the two kids were incredibly familiar with. Sarada had been _raised_ to be Hokage; it was her dream from a very young age, a little girl’s wish to be just like her adored parents.

Maybe it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, given how those said parents made Sarada’s life miserable in her position of Hokage. As was evidenced by her near-constant breakdowns and rage sessions and destroyed pottery and training grounds.

Boruto had learned very quickly to keep his head down when entering Sarada’s office. Less chance of getting a concussion via flying vase that way.

“I can’t do _anything_ because of these old farts and their…their…their _plotting_!”

“Those old farts happen to be _your_ parents, _my_ father, _and_ the three strongest shinobi in, like, the history _of_ shinobi,” Boruto pointed out. He tipped his head to the side, trying to read the scroll she had clutched in a death grip. “If you’re going to kill someone, just kill your parents,” he said absently, eyebrows wrinkled from the effort. “If you kill my dad, my mom will cry and I don’t want that.” He frowned, reaching out and snatching the scroll from Sarada’s hands, studying it with confusion. “Wait, isn’t this the proposal you drafted last week? The one that if passed would give the ANBU jurisdiction over purchasing their own explosives?”

“Yes, it is.” Sarada’s voice was strained. She was trying to bring herself back under control; the spikes of killing intent were making the ANBU nervous. Making ANBU nervous was never good.

“Then why does it say ‘We won’t agree to pass this bill until you give us grandchildren’? Isn’t your dad still head of ANBU? I feel like this is something he’d agree to.” It was a simple question, posed as he handed the scroll back.

Abruptly, Sarada’s killing intent spiked high enough that even Bolt was feeling a little hot under the collar.

“It says that _because my parents are meddling old fools who need to retire already!_ ” Sarada strangled the paper in her hands, nearly shredding it in her rage. Bolt took a step back from the desk, trying to put its massive bulk between him and the first Uchiha Hokage. “That’s it,” she said blankly. “I’m going to kill all of them. Uchiha Sarada, killer of god-like shinobi and a former Hokage.” She turned flashing Sharingan-red eyes on Bolt and he tried his hardest not to flinch. “When I die, put that on my grave. Promise me.” 

Boruto edged away from his former teammate, frantically wondering if any of her predecessors had ever snapped quite so obviously. The office of Hokage seemed very dangerous all of a sudden.

* * *

“Really? ‘We won’t agree to pass this bill until you give us grandchildren’?” Sasuke fixed his wife and best friend with an Uchiha _Look_. Neither had the grace to look ashamed. They’d been on the receiving end of that glare almost continuously for forty years. It had ceased to be effective around year three.

Naruto just grinned and held something up. “We even had a stamp made. Saracchin is going to be furious when she finds out.” For some reason known only to him, he looked stupidly pleased at the thought. “My little protégé, all grown up!” Naruto scrubbed at tears running down his cheeks. “I’m so proud!”

Sakura sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. Her blue nails tapped a steady rhythm out on the table. “ _Of course_ we’d do something like that, Sasuke. She’s the Hokage during an unprecedented time of peace, more peaceful than even my reign. We can’t make everything easy for her. Kami knows I had more than enough trouble with the Elder Council during _my_ tenure. Besides, I want grandkids!”

“I’m pretty sure they weren’t blocking laws going through until _you_ had kids, Sakura.”

She turned, green eyes narrowing. “You really think that?” At his now cautious nod, ( _because questions from his wife were always so dangerous_ ) Sakura smirked. “How do you explain the timing of Sarada, then, hmm? And Itachi? Or Minami? I had laws that needed to be passed and Tsunade-sama was equally interested in having grandchildren before she died.”

He froze, mind whirring at the implications, while Naruto laughed and laughed and laughed. Sasuke sighed, admitting defeat. There was no reasoning with his wife. “When Sarada kills you for obstructing the office of the Hokage and being a general busybody, it’ll be your own fault.”

There was silence among Konoha’s ruling council for a long time until Sasuke cracked. “Okay but why is Naruto so invested in Sarada having children?”

The look Sakura sent him was so blatantly patronizing, it was appalling. “Let’s be real, Sasuke. If Sarada is going to have babies with anyone, it’s going to be Bolt. Of course Naruto’s going to be invested!” She gestured to the blond in question, grinning as he nodded vigorously. “He wants grandkids too. Besides, they’d make such cute babies,” she finished with a sigh.

Inwardly, Sasuke despaired. Konoha was being run by a twitchy, irate twenty-something and a pair of baby crazy fools. Kami help them all.


End file.
